A whole life can change after a knock at a door
by AbiMarvelous
Summary: Abi was a regular girl, well at least she believed she was. Now she is thrown into a world that is full of wonderful and terrifying things, can she sort things out before it gets too late and can she live up to a famous relative. Sometimes it is better to be different, but most of the time it just gets you killed.
1. Chapter 1

Well I won't be forgetting that party for a while that's sure. It was my friend, Charlotte's 16 birthday and was Alice in wonderland fancy dress themed. She was Alice of course and I, being known as the crazy one, was the mad hatter with the big hat to match. It may seem a bit weird to have a Alice in wonderland themed party in the middle of winter, but I guess that is just how she likes to roll. It was early December and most people were getting ready for Christmas, but not us, we were running around like crazy people, playing twister. We were all having a great time until we heard a knock at the door. I turned to Charlotte and asked "were you expecting any more people" I looked around the room and saw everyone accounted for, so I didn't have a clue who it could be. "No I don't think so" she replied. She moved towards the door and opened it, letting the chill air into the house. Everyone was quite for a moment and then I followed Charlotte up to the open door. Standing on her doorstep were two of the most popular girls in our school, they were the year above us and well known by literally everyone, but I didn't have a clue why they were here.

The one called Gabby turned to Charlotte and said "Well, aren't you going to let us in hun, or are you just going to let us catch our death standing on this doorstep in the middle of winter."

Without saying anything, Charlotte just stepped to the side allowing the two girls to walk into the house. I could tell that everyone was thinking the same thing, what the hell were they doing here?

It was Matt who spoke up first seeing as Charlotte was obviously too shell-shocked to say anything. "What are you two actually doing here, if you don't mind me asking?"

Gabby just flashed a sickly sweet smile and replied "Me and Meg here heard there was a party and we decided to check it out. You don't mind do you Charlie dear." Fluttering her eyelashes in Charlotte's direction.

Charlotte knew that it would literally be social suicide to throw them back outside, but yet again she did hate being called Charlie and I saw that it was getting her worked up.

Charlotte stood her ground, "Actually, it is kind of an invite only thing and your two don't appear to have invites, so I would prefer it if you left please" she said coldly.

I knew that this most likely wouldn't work, that something else was going on, and I was right. "Well, hun it wasn't really a question because we have come to take something that belongs to us and so we are going to stay."

"What will Charlotte have that belongs to you?" the words come out of my mouth before I even realise what I am saying.

"Oh it isn't what she has, it is the company she keeps, isn't that right Rosie?"

Rosie's face was as pale as a ghost, I don't know what got her so worked up but the next moment she was pulling my arm towards the door saying "Abi, we need to go now, they know you are here. They know what you are! We need to go"

I pulled my arm away and faced her "What the hell are you on about Rosie, what do you mean they know what you are. I am just a normal girl who is looking a bit abnormal dressed as a mad man."

"No you really don't understand, you have to leave otherwise you will get hurt"

"That's right little goat, she is going to get hurt and so are you" said Meg

Just then the girls transformed right before my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

They transformed into weird creatures, they had flames for hair, blood red eyes. But the strangest things were their legs, one appeared to be made of bronze and the other belonged to a donkey. I heard screams reverberating around the room and I guess everyone was seeing the image that I had in front of me.

One of them began to speak "Come to me, daughter of the gods and I will feast on your blood, you shall be my prize. You can save your friends if you come with me, each one of these pathetic mortals will be safe if you follow me."

I didn't have a clue what was going on, Rosie was staring at me, panic-stricken as if fearing for my life. But I was no child of the Gods, I had 2 normal parents, a mum that worked in school and a Dad who was a builder. I had a normal sister, it could never have been me.

"We have crossed the Atlantic in order to retrieve you, so come along child and your friends will be spared."

Rosie pulled me out of their reach, it seemed like they thought it was me they wanted.

"Do you somehow think I am special, I am the most average girl you could get." I said completely confused about what was going on.

"That is where you are wrong, there is nothing normal about you and now that you know that more will be coming after you so we have to take you first. The only way the master is ever going to be pleased with us." She muttered the last line to herself.

Just then a sheet fell on their heads, it seemed like someone had been able to get up stairs and thrown a sheet from the balcony, acting like a net. Rosie rushed to the door and dragged me out with her, dragging me down the road. I still didn't understand what was going on. What were them things? And what in hell did they want with me?

Rosie half-dragged me to my house, which was thankfully only 10 minutes away. She grabbed a rucksack and started throwing clothes into it for me and then ran down to the kitchen grabbing snacks and also first aid equipment. No one was at home and I just sat on a chair, staring at the wall trying to figure out what the hell was going on. But before I could figure anything out Rosie was dragging me up again and outside to be bundled into a car.

I turned to her "Where are we going, I have to tell my parents, they will kill me if I have just gone somewhere without letting them know."

"No, Abi, you can't use your phone right now, it's not safe. Please promise me. We are going to the airport and getting a flight to New York. It will all make sense to you when you get there, you have to believe me. It is the only safe place for you to be right now."

"No, you have to tell me, stop being all mysterious about this. I am not just going to catch a flight to New York because some girls ruined my friend's birthday party." I tried opening the door, yanking on the handle, but without luck "Just let me out of the car now, just let me go home." I started to sob, everything that had happened just caught up with me and I didn't know what to do. There was nothing that I could do, I was virtually being kidnapped.

I just turned away from Rosie and faced the window watching the world pass by, wondering if this would be the last time that I saw England ever again.

The trip to the airport didn't seem to take long, Rosie thanked the driver, that I now realised was her dad and he gave her an envelope. She grabbed my arm and took me towards the desk. She took my rucksack from me and pulled out my passport from inside, how she knew where to look for it in my house I don't have a clue. She walked up to one of the check in desks with both of our passports and the envelope that he dad gave her. She spoke to the woman and then took something out of the envelope, I saw that it was full of money. There must be thousands of pounds in there. Why would someone just have that lying around.

The woman gave Rosie back the passports and she moved to come back and stand near me, we then moved through security and into the waiting lounge. I read the tickets and the plane was due to leave in around an hour so we went to go and get something to eat. We sat down in one of the restaurants and Rosie ordered herself a Pizza and chips to go with it. I ordered a burger, even though I really didn't feel like eating anything. The girl could literally eat for England and never put on any weight, it was a complete mystery to me. I just sat there picking at the chips that came with my burger.

Then I heard the calling for our flight saying that that gate had just opened. Rosie paid for the meal and then we started to move. She turned to me and said "Give me your phone."

"Why?" I asked.

"I need to let your parents know that you are safe."

"Why cant I tell them myself?"

"It is too dangerous for you to call, I am sorry Abi. Also you don't know the full truth and I can tell them the complete plan."

I handed her my phone, too tired to argue and she called them. She must have been on the phone a good 10 minutes before she hang up and handed the phone back to me. Then we headed to our gate to board our flight. Whilst me still not having the slightest idea what was actually going on.

We boarded the plane, surrounded by holiday makers and business men. I envied them, knowing that they weren't running away from something that they didn't understand to go to a place that was apparently safe but somewhere that I had never been in my entire life. I sat back in my seat and pulled out my ipod that thankfully Rosie had packed and plugged it in. The music soothed and I decided to look through the rest of my bag. It was mainly clothes and food but at the bottom I found a photo frame of me and my parents and my sister of us on holiday last year. I wondered if I would ever be able to see them again, I closed my eyes and felt a warm tear running down my right cheek, at some point I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to find that we were nearly there, Rosie was shaking me and putting a tray of food in front of me. It seemed to be breakfast, there was something that resembled potatoes and beans and sausages. It definitely didn't look appetising. I pushed the tray away from me and opened the orange juice that came with it. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was 6am. That flight left at 11pm, I had literally been asleep for 7 hours straight.

I heard an announcement telling saying that the plane was going to land in about half an hour at JFK airport, New York. I still couldn't really believe that this was happening, that I was no longer in England because apparently I was endangered. The plane landed with a thump and all the passengers got off. Rosie and I navigated ourselves around the airport, through the security checks. They take everything so much more seriously here, you literally have to get a picture taken of your eyeballs and they take all of your fingerprints. And I thought England was strict.

We finally made it out of the airport. The weather was just as cold here as it was in England and just then, I notice that I am still in my mad hatter costume, no wonder people are giving me strange looks. I have lost my hat somewhere along in the journey but I am still wearing my mis-matched clothes and bright stripy knee-length socks with my pinstriped trousers tucked inside. I drag Rosie back inside so that I can get to a toilet to get changed. I rush in and pull clothes out from my bag. A pair of normal black jeans and a jumper, I put my converse on and my coat back on. I now don't look quite as mad. As I look in the mirror I realised that my hair is still looking like a birds nest from where I back-combed it. I scrape it back from my face and put it into a ponytail at the back of my head. At least now I don't look like I belong in a mental asylum.

Rosie is waiting for me just outside the toilets and we head back outside to get a cab. The cabs are literally how you see them on the TV, they are bright yellow and literally everywhere. Once Rosie had told the cab driver where to go and him looking at her strangely, but didn't ask any questions, we were on the road. Literally every other car on the road was one of these yellow cabs. It would be great playing the yellow car game here but I bet by the end of it you wouldn't be able to feel your arm.

The car journey passed in silence, all I could think about was how different this place was from England. At home I lived in quite a large town and I had been to London quite a few times, but they were both nothing compared to the magnitude of this place. New York literally stretched as far as the eye could see and I guessed even further.

Everything was set out like blockwork and roads didn't have individual names like in England, here they were just all numbers. Skyscrapers were everywhere and I saw the empire state building. I have always wanted to go up the empire state building, but I never thought I would be able to because my mother didn't like flying, so she would never have been able to make the trip all the way to America. But now I was here, maybe I would get the chance, but it seemed like we were driving away from the centre.

I sat back and relaxed, closed my eyes, even though I wasn't tired and had enough sleep on the plane. I sat there with Rosie in silence the whole drive, she hadn't really said much the whole journey, she seemed nervous, like something bad could happen at any given moment. She was biting her nails and speaking to herself, but I couldn't quite catch what she was saying.

Rosie had only been my friend for a couple of years, she had moved to my school in year 7 after coming down from Manchester, although she didn't have a mancunian accent, she didn't appear to have an accent at all. She moved down with her twin sister and their parents, however she and her sister looked nothing alike, other than the fact they both had blonde curly hair. Rosie's eyes were striking though, they were an extremely clear blue colour and sometimes they made her eyes look so wide that it was quite scary.

She was never the most talkative girl, but it was easy to be her friend, she liked much the same sorts of things as me, but she just made it hard to make many friends so she always stuck by me. She was quite small and wiry, although she should have been obese for the amount that she eats. We always joked about how it would catch up on her late on in life.

Just then I felt the car slow and stop, I opened my eyes and looked out of the window. We were at the bottom of a hill. I looked at Rosie in confusion. Why the hell were we here? I thought that she was taking me somewhere that I could apparently be safe and I didn't think that was on a random hill. She paid the driver and got out of the cab, motioning me to get out as well. I stepped out into the brisk air and moved out of the way so that the car could drive off. As soon as it had, Rosie started to make her way up the hill.

I really thought she had lost it now, where the hell was she going? I stayed still and I guess she sensed that I wasn't following. She called out without turning back "Be my guest to just stand on the roadside and freeze, or you could come with me and find out what the hell is going on" At that I quickly ran after her.

We were nearly at the top of the hill when she stopped dead in her tracks, she was up ahead of me so I couldn't see what was going on, but I could tell it was bad. I quickened my pace to meet her and then I saw what she was looking at. Ahead of us, blocking our path were the two people I least wanted to see. I almost thought I dreamt what had happened last night, but now I was sure I hadn't. This time they hadn't even bothered with the pretty girl disguise, they were au natural, mismatched legs and all.

There was a faint whiff of farm animals and wet fur coming from them and it was quite unpleasant, I guessed it was a side effect of having a donkeys' leg instead of a human one.

"I think you missed a spot when you were shaving, hun" I said in the same condescending tones they had used last night.

"Don't make fun of us, it will just mean more pain for you" said Meg with a sneer on her face.

"Don't antagonise them Abi, we are in deep enough shit as it is without you making it worse." Said Rosie with an extremely worried look on her face. I was just trying to buy myself some time so that I would think of a way out of this situation, but nothing was coming to me.

Meg and Gabby started to walk up to us, getting closer and closer. We held our ground because we literally had nowhere else to go, we were stuck. The only safe place according to Rosie was behind these girls and it didn't seem likely that they were just going to step aside.

"Come quietly and we won't hurt you as much" said Gabby, with as much fake kindness that she could put in to her voice.

"I don't think I will be going anywhere with you, thanks very much"

"And how do you think that you will be able to fight me little girl. I am ten times as strong as you and you have no weapon. If you fight then you will die, that is then end of it."

I heard Rosie gulp beside me. I was sweating, my muscles screamed at me to run, to get out of here as quickly as I could. But I knew I couldn't outrun them, no matter how messed up their legs were, they probably worked faster than mind.

Just as Gabby was about to lunge I heard her scream, a bronze blade protruding from her stomach, and she fell away as dust. I saw motion and soon enough Meg turned to dust as well. Standing where they were only seconds before was a dark haired, tanned boy who was around my age, with sea green eyes the exact shade of mine. "Hey, my name is Percy Jackson."


	4. Chapter 4

The boy was dressed in what could only be described as battle armour, with a bronze plate covering his chest and a helmet on his head. He looked like he had come out of a museum, well the armour did anyway.

He led us over the hill and then I was able to see where we were going, the first thing I saw was a large house and then I noticed a ring of smaller buildings. Percy was constently talking but I wasn't listening to any of it, I was just looking at everything that was in this small valley. Along with the buildings there was a lake and what looked like a climbing wall, but it was steaming. I didn't understand what this place was, and I didn't understand how it was ever going to keep me safe.

I was still kind of in awe at how Percy had just been able to kill them two demon girls without even questioning it, it made me think that he had seen a lot of fights and that he was used to it. That made me wonder even more what kind of place this was.

Just then Percy seemed to be staring at me, as if he was waiting for a response. I guess he had asked me a question. I just looked at him sheepishly and said "Sorry, I wasn't listening. What did you say?"

"Haha, I just asked your name" he said laughing. He didn't seem put off though, I guess he must have seen a lot of this.

"Oh my name's Abi, Abi Jackson."

I just realised then that we had the same surname. He looked pretty shocked.

"Well I guess Jackson is quite a common surname then, I wonder if we are somehow related."

"Maybe, distantly. Bearing in mind I have come all the way from England."

"You've come from England. I thought it was safe there, I thought that no monsters would ever be able to sense someone over there because the gods couldn't travel there either."

This time it was Rosie who spoke up "I don't know, I thought that too. I thought that they couldn't cross over, but I guess now they have found a way. Not that there are many or even any of you over there. As you said, the Gods can't even get there."

"Rosie, why the hell are you acting like you know what the hell he is talking about? What is with all of the God talk? Are you getting all philosophical on me now?"

By now we had made it to the large baby blue house that I had seen in the distance. Up close it was huge, but looked old. Sitting in a chair on at the front was a short fat man wearing a garish, brightly-coloured Hawaiian shirt a couple of sizes too small so that the buttons gaped. Percy called up to him "Hey Mr D, we need to talk to Chiron, we have a new camper."

"So, why don't you just show them the orientation film?"

"I think she needs more than that. She is far above the age limit and she has come from England with 2 empousai on her tail. Also she has brought a friend with her that I am sure Chiron will want to speak with."

"Well just go in already yet, it's not in my job to sit around chatting to you lot all day. I have a camp to run you know so stop wasting my time."

Percy moved towards the steps that lead into the house and I hesitated before following him. There was something about this that felt weird. Like something big was about to happen. I followed him, with Rosie just after me, she seemed to be very quiet and was looking around as if she recognised this place. Percy led us to a door and there was talking coming from within. The voices belonged to a girl and a man. Percy knocked and then walked into the room.

Standing there was an athletic looking girl, with long blonde hair that fell in loose curls. She was wearing an orange t-shirt, like what Percy was wearing underneath his armour, and normal jeans. She looked like someone who would either be a great friend or someone you really didn't want to get on the wrong side of. I looked at her face and noticed her eyes. They were a beautiful grey colour.

"Chiron I really need to speak to you. I found this girl up on the hill. 2 emousai were after her, but I took care of them. She says she come from England. But that's not the only weird thing. Her protector is a girl."

"Don't make me out to be some kind of freak OK?" said Rosie. But I was just trying to get around what they called them creatures and the fact that he had just called Rosie my protector. I am sure that I would protect myself without someone else's help.

He exchanged a silent apology with the girl and she moved aside, however, did not leave the room.

The man that Percy was now talking to was a man who appeared to be in a wheel chair. He wore clothes that you would expect a teacher to wear and he had quite long brown hair with specs of grey throughout, the same as his beard.

"Well this is most peculiar. I have only ever heard of one female satyr and I guess this must be her. Nice to meet you finally Rosie." He then turned to me "Percy I am glad you brought this new camper to me. I can already feel that she is powerful and I don't think the film will do."

"My name is Abi, for your information. Abi Jackson and what is this bloody orientation film that everyone is going on about?"

I heard a laugh come from the back of the room and guessed it was from the blonde girl.

"I do apologise Abi, how rude of me. My name is Chiron, I guess you have already met Percy, and this over here is Annabeth. Percy and Annabeth are campers here and you can be too if you like. It means that you will be safe and you can be trained like Percy. So you can fight out there in the real world."

"Everyone keeps saying this, but how is this place any safer than out there. There are no walls nothing to protect us from those things coming in."

"There is an invisible border around the camp that prevents any monsters, or any mortals for that matter, getting in. I can promise you that you are quite safe here. Well I should say, welcome to camp halfblood. Percy, I have matters that I must address, would it be OK if you showed Abi around and I will speak to her later. Also Rosie, can you stay here with me please, I would like to speak to you."

Rosie gave me a worried look but followed Chiron as I followed Percy back out of the house. The meeting with Chiron didn't answer any questions, it just made more that I needed to find the answer for.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy made a pretty good tour guide if I'm honest. He showed me everything, the lake, the climbing wall, the arena, where Percy told me all the sword training took place, and finally the cabins. Along the way he told me all about the Greek gods and how their children live here in peace and that I was one of them. I tried to explain to him that I knew who both my parents were and that I had a sister and I must admit it baffled him a bit, but he said strange things happen when you are a demigod, so you just have to expect the unexpected.

He told me that I would be staying in the Hermes cabin as he was the god of travellers and that it was his duty to house those who were undecided. But he told me that it would not be long until my godly parent would claim me because he made a deal with the gods that all children would be claimed. He admitted that I was older than most who made their way here but being in England is a bit different than living in America.

I was still completely bewhildered at the whole thing but I let Percy lead me into the cabin. The cabin was full to bursting, there were sure a lot of kids in here. Percy gave me a roll mat and sleeping bag and made room on the floor for me, as all of the beds had already gone. The kids in the cabin all had similar features, the same upturned nose and all with wicked grins on their face, which made me feel like nothing would be safe if I left it in this cabin, so I decided to carry my rucksack with me.

Percy called out in the cabin "Travis, Connor. You have a newbie."

"Regular or undecided." Said a voice coming from the back of the cabin.

"Undecided"

Then I saw two lanky looking boys walking towards me, one was slightly shorter than the other but I could not tell which one was older, if one even was. But it was obvious that they were brothers, not just on their godly parent side.

"Abi, I would like you to meet your cabin leaders, Travis and Connor Stoll." I sniggered when I heard their surname. It was ironic for the god of thieves to have sons with the surname 'Stoll'. Percy saw me laughing "Finally, someone who finds the name funny as well. I can tell that we are going to get along just fine."

Travis and Connor just stood there looking perplexed, obviously they did not understand the humour that was right in front of their faces.

"Welcome newbie, I hope you enjoy your stay in our humble abode, but I kind of hope that it wont be for too long. As you see we are kind of crowded in here." Said the shorter boy of the two, I had already forgotten who was who.

"Come on guys, it cant be as bad as when I first got here. Remember how cramped it was back then. You're living the life of luxury compared to back then."

"I guess but I hope the gods do claim her soon, you don't understand how hard it is to get a good rating on the cleaning checks when you live with all these people. We always end up coming last, why does our dad have to be the god of travellers?"

"Stop moaning and get back to what ever mischief you were doing. I will drop Abi off later when it is time for dinner."

Just like that, I was starting to think that Percy was a pretty big thing when it came to this place. We moved towards the door, past where I had put down my roll mat and sleeping and headed outside.

Percy then handed me a shirt like both him and Annabeth, and virtually the rest of the people in this camp were wearing. On the front the was a Pegasus and the words 'Camp Halfblood' written on it. I shoved it in my bag as we exited the cabin.

"So what do you think?" asked Percy spreading his arms wide, gesturing to the camp.

"I don't know, I don't know what to think. I feel like I am in a dream right now and that this isn't real. I mean how can it be. No one believes in these gods anymore. They haven't for thousands of years and how can I be one of their kids, I mean I am just me. There is nothing special about me, other than the fact I am weird."

"Believe me, you will get your head around it soon enough, it took me a little while to settle in, but I am sure that you will be just fine. And just a matter of time before your parent claims you and then you can move into your own cabin with your siblings."

"Thanks, Percy. You have been really nice to me when you didn't have to."

"Haha its fine, it's nice to have someone show you around on your first day, I know I probably would have run away if it wasn't for Annabeth showing me around. Anyway, is there something that you want to do because we have virtually the whole day?"

"Please don't feel obliged to stay with me because I am the newbie, I am sure that you have other friends that you would rather be spending time with." Percy just laughed.

"Common, there must be something that you want to try out. Something that grabbed your attention."

"Well I have always wanted to try out swordplay." I said sheepishly

"Girl after my own heart, I am sure that you will fit in here just fine" Said Percy, with a grin lighting up his face.

We headed off back towards the sword fighting arena and found it empty, obviously the people who had been training when we passed it before had left. I was glad, I didn't really want people seeing how bad I was when I had only just started. Percy led me towards a door at the side of the arena and opened the door. The room behind was full of every type of weapon that you could think of. All seemed to be made out of the same bronze material, that reminded me of the legs of the empousai this morning.

I stepped into the room and looked around. It was obvious that I should choose a weapon, but I didn't know what it pick, there were just so many. I just wanted a normal sword.

"Here" Percy held up a sword for me to try.

I took it and gripped it in my right hand, but it just didn't feel right.

"Not balanced? Well I am sure there is the sword in here for you somewhere."

I moved right to the back of the room and something then caught my eye. The sword wasn't anything too special it was quite plain, but something was drawing me to it. I picked it up and took it back to where Percy was standing. The sword just felt right. There was an inscription on its hilt that said "ρουφήχτρα" I guessed that it was ancient Greek.

Percy took the sword from me and studied it, also noticing the word on the hilt. He then took out a capped pen from his pocket, I wondered what he was going to do with it. He took the cap off and it grew into a full length sword right before my eyes. I took a step back, surprised, but Percy didn't even notice, he was too busy studying the sword.

"It is uncanny. This sword is just like my own other that the fact it doesn't shrink down. I have never seen this before and I cant count the amount of times that I have been in the armoury. You see this word here. It means 'whirlpool', look at mine it has an inscription in the same place meaning 'riptide'. Somehow I think these swords are a pair, but I thought mine was the only one."

"So you're telling me that this sword just turned up here like magic. Are you sure that you have just never noticed it before."

I took the sword back from him, and held it. It felt almost weightless in my hand, as if just an extension of my arm.

"I am sure, but I guess it now belongs to you. Anyway, let's see what you can do with it." He said with a cheeky grin on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Sparing was hard work. They made it look so easy in the films, but when you were actually holding the sword it is a whole different story. After 10 minutes I was sweaty and had been disarmed by Percy more times than I could count. He seemed to be going easy on me, but it didn't help much, I never landed a blow.

Once again my sword clattered to the ground. I felt like giving up, but I knew I couldn't let it beat me, it was something that I had wanted to do for a long time and I wouldn't give up that easily. I picked my sword up off the floor and turned to face Percy. "Can you show me that disarming move again, I have forgotten how to do it."

He showed me again, and this time instead of watching the sword, I watched his body. The way he placed himself and the way he moved his legs, trying to get a better feel of the move. We started to spare again, hearing the clang of metal on metal. Most of it was instinct, the way to block and parry, it felt like I was meant to be doing this. Then I tried it, before Percy could have a chance. I copied the way he held himself and his movements. And sure enough it wasn't my swords clattering to the floor this time, it was Percy.

He looked surprised and then happy.

"Well done, it normally takes people days to learn that move. You are a real natural. Once you have practiced, you might even be as good as me."

We try a few more times and now it is his sword ending up on the ground more times than mine. I can tell that he is gong harder now and he is starting to break a sweat. Soon enough it is my sword back on the floor.

"I thought it might have been beginners luck. But I can see that you are actually really good at this. What's your secret?" He asked, with raised eyebrows.

"I watched how you moved rather than what you were doing with your sword. It sort of helped me know how to move myself and where to stand. I was just copying you." I said sheepishly.

"Gods, you sound like Annabeth, strategizing everything." He said laughing.

"Yeah about her, I have seen her coming in here a few times and each time she gives me the worst looks. If looks could kill then I would be hung drawn and quartered right now."

Percy just burst out laughing.

"Oh, I guess she is just a bit jealous, we haven't been together that long and she isn't very used to seeing me hanging out with other girls."

"Oh, she doesn't have to worry about that. I am not after you or anything. Besides you aren't really my type." He just laughed at the comment.

"What do you mean that I am not your type, I am everyone's type. I mean, who doesn't love a hero?"

"I think that's it, you have too much of a hero complex going on. You would rather take on everything yourself than to see other people in danger. And I really commend you on that, I just think we would clash because we have the same views. I would never sit back and watch someone else in danger, I would always be there, right at the front of things. I think we are just too similar."

Percy looked gobsmacked. "I….I….You literally know what I am thinking. This is too weird. I have only known you a day and I already feel like I have known you a lifetime. Anyway, we need to get back to this swordplay, otherwise you are never going to protect yourself in the outside world now are you." He said smiling.

I felt like he was a little freaked out by the situation, but he didn't mention anything and we just went back to sparring. We were there for a good couple of hours before Percy said that I should go back and clean up before dinner.

"Percy can you tell Annabeth what I said please. I don't want her to think anything bad about me, I mean she looks like she could be a really good friend."

"Sure Abi, see you at dinner." Then he ran off, leaving me in the arena.

I picked up my rucksack and my sword and made a move to leave the arena. I was looking at my sword and noticed a small button at the bottom of the hilt. I pushed the button and the sword changed. It morphed into a something that looked like a lipstick. It had wave patterns all over it. I was extremely confused. I took the lid off the lipstick and once again the sword sprang to full size. I guess Percy's sword wasn't the only one that was able to conceal itself.

I put the lipstick into the pockets of my jeans and left to make my way to the Hermes cabin.

When I got there, I dumped my rucksack and jacket on the roll mat that would be my bed and went to go and take a shower, I was sure that I stunk after the hard day of sparring. When I got out I took a pair of clean jeans from my rucksack and the orange 'Camp Halfblood' top that Percy gave me earlier this morning.

Just when I got dressed it was time for dinner. Connor and Travis walked at the front of the group, leading the rest of the cabin. It was now obvious that Hermes was the largest cabin, even without the undecided. Obviously Hermes gets around a bit.

We walked into the dining pavilion and I was shocked to see that there was no roof. I mean what if it were to rain, surely everyone would just get soaked.

I turned to the boy next to me and said "Why is there no roof, isn't anyone worried about rain around here."

He just laughed. "You must be a newbie. The camp defence barrier also prevents adverse weather. We can decide what weather we want, if we want to keep the rain out, then it will not rain here."

I was completely baffled by the idea, but I just kept my mouth shut, not wanting to seem anymore stupid than people already though I was.

We all sat down at a long table and I guessed it was done in cabins, Percy was sitting on a table alone. I saw Annabeth sitting with a group, who I guessed must have been her siblings, they all had the same startling grey eyes. There was another boy who was sitting alone on a table, he wore a large jacket and had dark black hair that fell over his eyes. He couldn't have been more than 14 and he was small and wiry.

At the Hermes table it was quite a squash to fit everyone on, but we just about managed. Just then I noticed a long grey scar along the floor, it was almost as if the ground had been torn open and sewed back up. I put it to the back of my mind, there were much stranger things going on here than a crack in the floor.

In front of each person was a goblet shaped glass and a plate. I saw young looking girls walking around with plates of food, but none appeared to be carrying drinks. I looked back to the goblets and noticed that some of the others had already filled up and people were taking long drinks from them.

I must have had a startled expression on my face because the same boy I asked earlier about the roof whispered to me "They're magic, you can have anything you want to drink. As long as its non-alcoholic." This was amazing. I could literally have anything I wanted, but at the moment I just couldn't think.

Then I remembered going to one of my favourite restaurants back home that sold non-alcoholic cocktails that consisted of fruit juice and syrup. I picked up my and said the name of the cocktail that I wanted and suddenly my glass was filling up with an orange coloured liquid. I tasted it and it was almost exactly what I had at home, it made me miss home, miss my family and miss my friends.

When the girls came around with the food I took a large plateful and tried almost everything, I was starving after training all day. I was just about to start eating when I noticed people getting out of their seats and taking their plates with them. I followed suit, not wanting to be left behind. We all followed in a long line up to the brazier that was in the middle of the room. People were putting food into the fire. The best cut of meat, the best part of their dish was going up in smoke.

Once again I was confused, but this time I didn't try and make it known, but the boy still spoke to me, to fill me in about what was going on. "At every meal we give an offering to the gods, they like the smell or something. By the way, the names Triston, but everyone called me Tris"

"Thanks, I'm Abi"

"I really hope that you get claimed soon, I know what its like not knowing. Its excruciating."

"Thanks." I said smiling.

"I just kind of hope you aren't Hermes" Triston mumbled under his breath quietly and I guess that he thought I wouldn't hear him. I just smiled to myself, it might mean that he didn't even like me and that he wanted me out of his cabin, but I couldn't not hope for the best.

He wasn't bad looking either. He had the same features as the other children of Hermes, but other than that he had quite long sandy blonde hair and stood quite a lot taller than me. I wasn't the tallest girl, but he did seem pretty tall, but not in a lanky sort of way, the height suited him well. He was about my age or maybe a couple of years older. I wouldn't mind getting to know him a bit better.

I pushed off some of my food into the fire, thinking that all I would smell from it would be burnt food, but the smell was actually rather pleasant. I sent a silent prayer to whoever my parent was to claim me soon because I couldn't deal with the waiting. Then I went to sit back down next to Tris and commenced eating my mountain of food.


	7. Chapter 7

Whilst I was eating I noticed Rosie sitting on the table with Chiron and Mr D, she looked worried. I hadn't seen her all day and I really wanted to ask her what Chiron wanted to talk to her about, maybe she could tell me what was really going on.

I finished my food just to see Rosie leaving the pavilion. I ran after her and when I caught up I tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around startled but then relaxed when she realised who it was.

"Oh, Abi, you scared me there. You know you really shouldn't sneak up on people."

"Rosie, I was hardly being quiet, I was running shouting your name for gods sake."

"I'm sorry, I guess I was just in a world of my own. You know that you really should be going to the campfire, you would have fun and it would do you good to make friends here, you never know how long you are going to be staying."

"Why are you still being all mysterious with me? You said that when we got here that you would tell me everything. Well go ahead because I still don't really understand what the hell is going on."

She just sighed and for a moment I thought she wasn't going to say anything, but belatedly she started talking. "Look, I guess by now that you know that you are a child of one of the Greek gods, a Demigod. I don't know who your parent is before you ask, Chiron just sent me to England saying that there was someone special there that I needed to find. He sent me to you home town and that has been where I have been ever since, watching over you. I could tell straight away that you were something special. If you were in America, you wouldn't have lasted a couple of days before a monster came to get you, that's how strong your scent it."

"People keep going on about this scent thing, but I don't smell that bad do i?" I asked, worried now about my general hygiene.

Rosie just laughed "No, all halfbloods have the scent, it is just stronger in those whose godly parents are more powerful. Satyrs, like myself are able to smell it, but then so are monsters."

"WAIT! What did you just call yourself."

"Well I guess no on has bothered to explain that one." Rosie began unbuttoning her jeans and I immediately turned away.

"Rosie, put them back on, I am sure whatever you are showing me, I don't need to see it that much."

"Abi, just look please. It will help you to understand."

I slowly turned my body to face hers, keeping my eyes at head level the whole time, I didn't really want to see what was beneath another girls jeans if I was honest."

"Look properly Abi. You are so infuriating."

I started to lower my eyes, over her it-shirt, that she had obviously changed as she was now wearing one of the orange ones like the one I was wearing. I let my eyes drift down further and then gasped. Her legs were completely covered in hair, and I don't just mean when a girl refuses to shave over winter. Her legs looked like they belonged to a goat and at the bottom were a pair of hooves.

"What the hell Rosie. Why have you got goat legs? Am I going to get goat legs? Is that what your trying to tell me?" I was suddenly extremely worried. What if this place was like Pinocchio when all of the kids slowly turn into donkeys, but instead turn into goats. I really didn't want to become a goat, it wasn't one of my life goals.

She just laughed "Don't worry Abi, you are not going to get goat legs. I am a satyr, well actually a satyress to use the correct term. We are nature spirits but we often work with the camp in order to bring in campers that would otherwise perish in the world alone. I was sent to protect you, as my brother was sent to protect another demigod around the same time. I have now recently learnt that he has obtained a seat on the council of cloven elders. Much has happened since I left that I didn't even know about."

"So this whole time you haven't really been my friend. Just my bodyguard. Well, Rosie, that makes me feel absolutely brilliant."

"Abi, don't get me wrong, I am your friend. You have been one of my closest and truest friends since I moved to England."

"Who were the family you were staying with in England because I am guessing that they bear no relation to you. Then again I don't even know if the people I was staying with were my real parents."

"The husband was devoted to the gods and when we asked he was obliged to help. So no, there is no blood relation, but I do hold a very special place in my heart for them as if they were blood. And on the matter of your family I do not know, all I know is that they knew what you were, but they never said whose child you were. One of them could well be your biological parent, and just because someone is related by blood doesn't mean that you have to love them any less, they will always be your parents no matter what and Victoria will always be your sister."

I could feel tears prickling my eyes and I knew that I had to stop talking about this before I bawled my eyes out, I couldn't let it break me after one day.

"So where is this campfire anyway?" I asked, hoping that she would get the hint.

"Oh Abi, you're going to love it. Follow me."

She led me through the camp. By now it was dark and if Rosie wasn't here to guide me then I would certainly get lost.

"Hey, Rosie. How do you know your way around? I mean you haven't been here for 4 years and even then you must have been quite young."

"Satyrs age at half the speed as mortals, so 4 years for you is 2 years for me."

"So what, your telling me that you're like middle aged?"

"I guess to you I would nearly be. I am actually 31 but look 16. Now you see why I never seemed to age the whole time I have been at school."

"That is so weird, when I am an old woman you will still look all youthful. How in hell is this fair?"

"Because you're the one who is actually able to shave their legs" said Rosie laughing. I guess she did have me there, it must be a nightmare to dry those things. It's bad enough having long hair on my legs I couldn't imagine having to deal with it on other places of my body as well.

"One more question. How comes I have never noticed before. I mean surely I would have seen your legs before I am sure that they were never that hairy."

"There is this thing called the mist that distorts the sights of most mortals and demigods into not seeing what is really going on. That is how monsters appear human. Of course there are exceptions, some gifted mortals are able to see through the mist and see things how they really are, but they are very rare."

"This world is crazy and I didn't even realise it."

"You can say that again."

The rest of the walk to the campfire was silent, although it didn't take that long. When we were near I could automatically smell it. I have always loved the smell of campfires and this one wasn't any different. There was a lot of noise coming from where the campfire was, it sounded like very bad singing. I walked up and nobody noticed, I just sat at the back with Rosie and listened to the rest of the camp singing. I didn't know any of the songs and couldn't really catch any of the words but I wasn't really paying attention anyway, I was content that everyone here seemed so happy and genuine.

The actual fire was bizarre, it was changing colours, but mostly stayed somewhere inbetween gold and red. As the singing got loader so did the size of the fire. Was anything ever normal in this place? As I was watching the fire I caught the sight of Percy, he was sitting on the opposite side of the fire and when he saw me he made a move and stood up and began to walk around to where I was sitting, dragging Annabeth with him.

People watched them but they soon loss interest before Percy actually got to me. He sat down next to me and said a brief greeting to Rosie sitting beside me. He looked at her curiously, as if he knew her but Rosie just excused herself and said that there was someone she had to speak to, leaving me alone with Percy and Annabeth.

"So, what do you think?" said Percy gesturing around.

"Do you realise that is the second time you have said that today?"

"What can I say, I am proud of my camp."

Annabeth cleared her throat behind him "Excuse me, I think we need to make more room for your big head. This camp is not yours and anyway I have been here longer so I think I have more of a claim to it than you do" said Annabeth holding up the necklace that was around her neck. There were 9 beads on the necklace, each with a different pattern on them.

I saw that Percy was wearing a similar necklace, but his only had 4 beads on. I looked around and noticed that all of the others campers were also wearing these necklaces.

"What do the beads mean on the necklaces? I mean everyone around here is wearing one."

"For the love of Zeus Percy. You didn't even tell her about that. I am never trusting you with filling in the new campers again." Annabeth turned to look at me "All campers here get a necklace and at the end of every summer we get a new bead, to say that we made it through another year. Each design indicates something special that happened."

She pointed to one of the beads that had a small 3 pronged fork like thing that if I could remember correctly was called a trident. "This is the bead we got when I was 13, it was the first summer that Percy got here and he got claimed by Poseidon, it was kind of a big thing."

She then pointed to another bead that had an intricate pattern on it, but I couldn't really make out what it was meant to be. "This is from the summer a year and a half ago. It represents the labyrinth."

"Wait do you mean the actual labyrinth, like the Minotaur and stuff?"

"Believe me I know all about that bloody Minotaur, that thing just doesn't leave me alone." Said Percy butting in.

Annabeth gave him a glare but carried on anyway "Yeah the labyrinth. Me, Percy, Tyson and Grover explored it and found Daedalus."

"Do you mean the Daedalus? But I thought he was alive thousands of years ago?"

"He had managed to convert the human spirit and hold it in an automaton. He died that summer protecting the camp from an army of monsters by collapsing the labyrinth on them, trapping them."

"It sounds like you guys have exciting summers."

"Believe me, life is never boring as a demigod" Said Percy speaking up again.


	8. Chapter 8

The next couple of days passed much like the first. Percy continued to train with me and I was really starting to get the hang of this sword-fighting malarkey. Percy kept telling me how much of a natural and with enough training I would be better than even he was. I guessed that he was just being nice as I came out of the training sessions exhausted and he hardly even broke a sweat. I mean I did beat him a couple of times each day, but I could still tell he was going easy on me.

At least now I was a little more confident in my fighting abilities, hopefully I wouldn't die as quickly if I ever left the camp. When I got around to showing Percy about the sword that now magically could turn into the lipstick he was surprised. He just held out his sword and compared to two, even to my eye they were very similar. His was slightly larger, as if mine was meant to be held by a woman, and his was slightly more elaborate. But other than that they were virtually the same.

Percy became a good friend even in just those couple of days. We spent a lot of the time together, sometimes Annabeth was with us, but she always seemed to be doing something. That girl literally never stopped, but then I hardly ever saw any of the Athena children relaxing. The one time that I stepped inside their cabin it was so different to what I was used to, all of the beds were pushed to the side, as if sleeping wasn't important.

There were maps and pans laid out all over the table and many of the kids were studying them. The only reason I was even in there was because Annabeth had offered to teach me Ancient Greek. She told me that my brain was already hard-wired for it. That was why many of the Demigods here were dyslexic. However I wasn't, so it would be harder for me to read it than the other children of the gods and therefore I required a lot of practice.

We spent about 2 hours a day on it and afterwards my brain hurt. It was like going to school, just the teacher pushed you to the extremes. Don't get me wrong, Annabeth was a brilliant teacher, she could just be scary at times. Percy seemed to placate her and that's why I enjoyed spending time with the two of them together, it meant Percy calmed down a little and Annabeth was less pent up, I could see that they were made for each other.

I also saw more of Tris, he sat with me at meal times and we chatted when we got back to the Cabin. He was a really nice boy and sometimes came along to mine and Percy's training sessions. He wasn't as good as Percy, but still made me look like shit.

One day when we were all in the sword arena a large burly girl walked in, followed by what seemed smaller versions of herself. I guessed they were her siblings. I had seen this girl walking around a couple of times and people had told me her name was Clarisse and that I really didn't want to get on the bad side of her.

"Hey, what's up, Clarisse?" Percy called over to her.

Tris just seemed to cower, obviously Clarisse had done something to him in the past that he didn't want a repeat of.

"Oh look, if it isn't the mighty hero Percy Jackson. Are you sure Annabeth is fine with you spending all this time with another girl Percy, I mean her surname is already Jackson, you're virtually married already."

"Oh leave off it Clarisse, it's not like that. Abi is my friend, at least I have made her welcome since she has been here. You haven't even bothered to say hello. That doesn't really say much about you does it?"

"Why would I want to waste my time on someone like her. I mean look at her, she couldn't fight her way out of a paper bag." I wasn't just going to stand by and let her insult me like that.

"Excuse me, who the hell do you think you're talking to. Just because you have your army of minions behind you doesn't make you tough. Come closer and say that to my face."

She started to walk forward and I heard Tris muttering something behind me that was too quiet to hear but I bet it was about how I was about to die.

She walked right up to me and stood infront of my face. "I wouldn't want to know you even if you were the last person on Earth. You're pathetic, I mean look at you." She looked me up and down, the way that the bitchy girls used to at school and I didn't want to take it anymore.

Before even I knew it, my fist was raised and it hit her square in the nose, she fell to the ground. In that time I drew my sword and held it underneath her chin.

"You really want to say that again? I would be careful if I was you Clarisse. I may be small but I pack a hell of a punch."

Blood had started to trickle from her nose. He siblings just stood there in shock. I withdrew my blade and she immediately got up and turned away leaving the same way that she had arrived.

"You shouldn't have done that Jackson. I will be after you, and this time you won't have your mates to back you up."

She walked out leaving just me, Percy and Tris.

"You know, you probably shouldn't have done that." Percy was the first to speak up.

"I'm sorry, I just really don't like bullies, and she seems like one of the worst."

"Believe me she is, she picked a fight we me on the first day of camp. There was an incident involving toilets and she never forgave me. She beat me to a pulp soon after, wasn't the best welcome to camp. We have literally only just made amends and even then we don't really like each other. She is powerful in camp, all of her siblings look up to her and virtually everyone else is scared of her, so if it does come to blows then I doubt you will have many people behind you."

"Look I don't really care, she shouldn't go around picking fights. And if she wants to fight then she should do it on her own, not get other people to do her dirty work for her."

"Well that is just the way she is. I wouldn't recommend getting on her dad's bad side either, I did once and it was really bad. I mean holding up the sky bad." I didn't really understand what he meant but he was picking up his sword again before I had time to ask. He obviously thought that I needed as much training as I could get before I faced Clarisse again.

Just then, Annabeth came running into the arena with a wide smile on her face.

"Percy, you would never guess it. There's a game of capture the flag tonight, the leaders are me and Clarisse. So obviously you are on my team, she kissed him quickly on the mouth. Also we have Hermes" and she went listing off other cabins.

When she finished I turned to both of them "So, what's capture the flag?"

"Basically what it says on the tin. There are two teams that each have a flag. The flag is situated in a place that is visible, but also can be well guarded. The teams are on either side of the creek and the first team who can retrieve the other team's flag and make it back to their side of the creek wins. Simple"

"Yeah, and you and your cabin mates are on our team. Don't worry, we will look after you." That did little to reassure me. I knew this was going to be the time that Clarisse would come after me, everyone would be too worried about what was going on around them to be worried about the newbie. I knew that I would have to stick with Percy, otherwise I was dead.

The rest of the day passed pretty slowly. Everyone was talking about capture the flag. Apparently it seemed like quite a big thing here.

At dinner, there was an air of excitement in the pavilion. People couldn't seem to eat quick enough and it seemed as if it took half the time as usual. Everyone was buzzing, literally. Being in a room filled with a whole load of kids with ADHD was bad on a normal day. Today no one was staying in their seats, and if they were they were visibly bouncing.

I followed everyone out and got kitted up, ready for the fun. I was wearing a bronze breastplate and a helmet with red hair sticking from the top. I was on the red team, as were the rest of the Hermes cabin. Percy and Annabeth came to stand with me, as well as Tris. It was nice to know that I had friends within the first days of being here.

Chiron announced that the game was about to begin. Rather than appearing in his wheelchair form, he stood tall as the centaur he was. Thankfully Percy had told me all about him so that this wasn't too much of a shock, but it was still something to look at.

When Chiron stopped talking we made our way into the woods. It was dark beneath the trees and it took a while for my eyes to adjust to the lack of light, but when they did I followed Percy and Annabeth to where they would be positioning the flag. They put it high up on a mound of rocks that had been named 'Zeus's fist', though it didn't really resemble a fist at all.

Annabeth left some people to protect it, then Percy told me that Tris and I would be taking left flank, trying to catch people coming for the flag. He assured me that not many people would come this way so that I would most likely be kept out of the worst of the fighting seeing as I had only just started a couple of days ago.

He and Annabeth left, leaving just Tris and I. For the first 10 minutes everything was quiet and I guessed that what Percy told me was right, that the fighting would be away from me. I kind of felt sorry for Tris, it seemed like he was stuck with me, like a baby-sitter. I was sure that he wanted to get in on the action as well, but I knew I wasn't ready to fully stand up to the likes of Clarisse. I had only been able to knock her down before because it was completely unexpected. I think that she would be more wary around me now.

We seemed to have just been wandering around the same bit of woods for ages now, to our left there was a small pond but that was the only distinguishing factor about this point of the woods. If Tris hadn't been with me then I was sure that I would have got lost.

Then in my peripheral vision I thought I saw something moving amongst the trees. I immediately snapped my head around in that direction. But o saw nothing. I thought that my mind was playing tricks on me. Then to the right of us the bushes started to rustle, and I knew I hadn't been seeing things. There was something or someone with us now and I would have to be ready.

Tris seemed to sense it too, I drew my sword and so did he.

Just then something leaped out of the bush, followed by more. I realised that it was other campers and the leader was of course Clarisse.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N Sorry, still no Percabeth in this chapter but there will be in the following one, don't you worry!_

She had a sneer on her face. I knew that she had been planning this and she must have virtually looked the whole of the woods before she would have found me. It was obvious that the target of her game would not be catching the flag. Clarisse was carrying a large spear that seemed to be crackling and sparking.

"Jackson, I knew I would find you somewhere. And look you don't have Percy to protect you, you are going to regret what you did to me."

She took a step forward and I took a step back. I had to admit it, I was scared and I didn't know what she meant to do. Whether she just wanted to knock me down a few pegs or something a lot worse.

I could almost smell the burning electricity of the spear and I knew with the amount of metal covering my body, I would act like a huge conductor, and it would hurt like hell. There would be gods knows how many volts rippling through my body. I suspected that it would be like being hit with lighting and I wasn't really willing to experience it.

"Look, Clarisse. I'm sorry about what I did, it was completely uncalled for. But do we really need to do this. I mean we are both kind of adults, can't we just talk about it."

"Children of Ares don't solve problems by talking." She almost spat the words "We solve them by fighting, now raise that pretty little of sword of yours like you did the other day and fight!"

She had managed to close the distance between us and I couldn't move further backwards without having to wade through the water and I knew that the shock of the spear would be ten-fold if I were standing in water.

Clarisse thrust her spear towards me and I had just enough time to raise my sword and block the strike. Too late I realised that my sword was made of metal. As soon as the tip of her spear hit my blade I felt a jolt of pure electricity travelling down my arm.

It was painful enough to make me drop my sword. Clarisse just smiled, I guessed that she anticipated this to happen. She knew that I was hardly trained and she was using my inexperience to her advantage.

On her next strike, I dropped to the floor and rolled out of the path of the spear, picking up my sword on the way. I judged that it was only the metal tip of the spear that was charged with the electricity, so if I managed to parry her strikes on a different part of the spear, then I might miss of being shocked.

As I stood up I saw Tris trying to get to me, but he was surrounded by and fighting with the rest of the Ares siblings. On their own, they were no match for him, but there were 5 of them at once and the best he could do was keep them at bay, so I knew that there would be help coming from his direction.

As I dropped to the floor I picked up my sword and stood back up, all I could smell was smoke but I guess that was coming off of me. I levelled my sword at Clarisse again, she just stood and smiled. "You know you are no match for me, you have been here a couple of days. I have been training most of my life. Even Percy couldn't beat me, so what makes you think that you can?"

"I don't" I said simply and then charged at her, making her side step and slightly turn so that she could continue facing me. It was now her who had he back to the water, putting me in a much better position.

All I had to do was force her back into the water and somehow get the spear to touch it, then she could literally electrocute herself. The water would conduct the electricity and all I had to do was not be in it at the time.

Clarisse looked a bit confused, but raised her spear anyway, ready to charge me. I raised my sword, although I knew all I had to do was dodge her, that my sword wouldn't really be much use.

She jabbed her spear at me, and I dodged to the side. She seemed to be getting annoyed now that I wasn't retaliating. Her movements were getting more eratic, more fuelled by anger and weren't as well judged. This made me easier to dodge her thrusts. Sometimes the extra length of a spear helps when you have a larger enemy, but in close contact swords were always better. A spear is much harder to control and Clarisse was having obvious difficulty controlling hers.

I was even able to hit her chest armour with the butt of my sword a couple times, each time forcing her backwards towards the water even more. Clarisse seemed to be panicking even more now that she knew I had the upper hand. She was moving faster and covering more distance in order to try and get out of the water. Obviously she had cottoned on to my plan and she wanted out.

As soon as the spear touched me again I knew that she had the upper hand again. I was on the floor and she started to step out of the water. I knew that I needed to do something right away or I would lose badly and I would not be a good shape when I came out of this.

Just then the water seemed to rise all around Clarisse, almost engulfing her. As soon as it touched the spear, the water seemed to light up and you could literally feel the electricity coming off of it. I heard Clarisse scream and a couple of seconds later heard splashes and footsteps run past my head.

I was still on the floor, juts outside of the reach of the water and was absolutely exhausted. I felt like I was literally about to pass out.

I noticed Percy come out from behind the trees and guessed that the wave must have been down to him, he must have helped me right at the last minute and I was glad of that. Without that rise in water I would have been dead meat.

Clarisse didn't look back and literally just stormed out of the small clearing. She was no longer holding her spear, I guess it must have short-circuited or something in the water.

People were moving all around me and I felt someone grab hold of my arms and pull me to my feet, my arm draped around their shoulder. They walked me to the infirmary where I passed out as soon as my body touched the bed. I didn't even know who won the game.


	10. Chapter 10

Percy's POV

The game seemed to be going well. Mine and Annabeth's tactics seemed to be correct, I thought that we might actually win it. However, all I hoped was that I could get Abi to a safe enough place, where Clarisse wouldn't find her.

Annabeth suggested using their squabble to our advantage, but I remembered my first capture the flag, and that was exactly what happened to me. I was so scared and I didn't know what to do. I would not inflict my experience on Abi, I knew better than that. We could be strategists without forcing someone in the firing line.

As Annabeth and I were advancing the opposition's flag, we even had it in our sights. But then I heard something coming from the left flank, exactly where Abi was. I knew automatically what was going on, somehow, Clarisse had found her already.

Now I was tied, should I carry on the game and win for our team? Or should I go and help Abi? I knew Annabeth would literally kill me if I left her right now, she takes these games seriously. But I knew that it wouldn't be hard to win because without a doubt, Clarisse had taken her minions with her for backup.

Abi was in so much danger, so I made up my mind. I had to go and help her.

Annabeth seemed to hear the noise as well and turned to me "I know what you are thinking and don't you dare. You are not leaving me now that we are so close."

"Sorry" I said with an apologetic smile and kissed her on the cheek and started to run to where the noise was coming from.

It wasn't hard to find my way to the clearing where Clarisse and Abi were. I noticed that t was Clarisse on Abi and the rest of the Ares gang on Tris. He was doing well, Abi not so much. I nearly burst in and took Clarisse out myself, but something stopped me. I guess I needed to let Abi figth for herself, so that people could really see what she was made of.

I hung back in the shadow of the trees and watched the fight unfold. Abi was doing much better than I initially thought she could and it seemed that Clarisse had underestimated her as well. She had natural talent that couldn't be taught.

By now Clarisse was in the water and Abi had the upper hand. I actually thought that she might win, but after that it all kind of went tits up. Clarisse managed to land a blow and you could literally see that electricity surging through Abi's body. I knew first-hand what it felt like to be hit by that spear and I can tell you that it's something I am not willing to experience again.

Abi hit the floor like a tonne of bricks and Clarisse made a move to step out of the water, I was literally ready to step out of the cover of the trees when suddenly a mass of water was risen into the air and completely engulfed Clarisse.

It was something that people would expect from me, heck, I had done it to a few people. But I knew this wasn't me, there was no characteristic pull in my gut that told me I was using my powers. No, this wasn't down to me. Still I stepped out from beneath the trees just as Clarisse was running, screaming, out of the electrified water.

If looks could kill then I would have been dead on the spot. As I suspected, everyone thought that I had caused the water surge and I wanted to keep it that way until I could actually speak to Abi, because if this meant what I thought it meant then we were in for a brand new roller-coaster. Even if that did mean getting on the wrong side of Clarisse once again.

It turned out that we won the game, Annabeth had been able to grab the opposition's flag and run back across the creek with it. 'With no help from me', she kept going on about. I walked beside her, as Abi was carried to the infirmary. Chiron told me that she was going to be alright after she had got some rest. I was relieved that there would be no lasting damage.

I wondered if I should have told Chiron straight away about what I had seen happen with the water, but I decided against it. I thought that Abi should know and that it would be her place to tell people once she knew.

Annabeth was no longer with me as I was taking off my armour. She had left me shortly after leaving the woods, without saying as much as a goodbye. I don't really understand what had gotten into her lately. Abi still thought that she might be jealous, but I had explicitly told her that she was the only girl for me, that there was no one else that I would rather be with than the blind, wise girl.

Once I was no longer in my armour I headed back to my cabin, deciding that I needed to take a shower, I probably stank. Once I got there, I immediately saw Annabeth pacing in the square that all the cabins look on to. She had a worried look on her face and seemed to be talking to herself. Usually it wasn't best to disturb her in one of these kind of moods, but she looked like she was about to cry, and I think I would have been a kind of shit boyfriend if I just left my girlfriend to cry without even trying to comfort her.

She isn't far from the entrance of my cabin, so I move over to her and grab her arm, pulling her into my cabin. I know all about the rules, that two campers of the opposite sex shouldn't be in a cabin alone together, but I don't really care much for the rules. The two of us have bent them so many times that surely once more shouldn't hurt.

Annabeth looks almost shocked, but then I must have jumped her when I pulled her into my cabin. I look into her eyes and can see them glistening. I was right about her being on the verge of tears, now I just need to know why.

I pull her towards me, into an embrace. She rests her face against my chest and I put my chin on top of her head. I can hear her sniffling, as if she is trying to suppress the tears. I move away far enough so that I can tilt her head upwards towards my own. I can see that her eyes are red and the skin beneath is blotchy.

"Annabeth, please tell me what's wrong?" I am quite concerned. It is a rarity to see Annabeth cry like this.

"No Percy, I am just being stupid. Don't worry yourself about it."

"Your problems are never stupid to me, no matter how they may seem. Especially the ones that make you cry." I drag a finger underneath her right eye, wiping away the tears before they have time to fall.

"No Percy, really. I am just being pathetic."

"Believe me, Annabeth, you are plenty of things, but pathetic has never been one of them" I look into her eyes expectantly. She knows there is no way getting out of this.

She just sighs and moves to sit down on my bunk.

"OK, but you have to promise me that you won't laugh."

"I will try my best Annabeth, now just tell me what has made you so upset."

"Well, it was kind of you." I just look surprised, I can't recall doing anything that might cause her to be like this "Percy, don't worry you haven't forgotten anything or something like that. I guess I am just kind of jealous or you and Abi."

I must admit I am quite relived, at least it isn't anything serious, a small chuckle leaves my lips.

"Hey, I thought you said that you wouldn't laugh"

"Well technically, I said that I would try not to. But anyway, there is nothing between me and Abi, she is more like a sister to me than anything else." This is making it really hard not to give away Abi's secret, but then I realise that this is Annabeth I am talking to, if there was anyone I could trust with this then it would be her "Actually, it is more than I think of her as a sister. I literally think she is my sister, well at least through the godly side anyway."

Annabeth just looked confused "What do you mean? She hasn't even been claimed yet has she?"

"No, but you know how everyone is talking about how I nearly drowned Clarisse with the water, which I must say is an over-exaggeration, it wasn't actually me. I didn't do anything to move that water, which means that it must have been Abi."

"But if she is big three material, then why hasn't she been claimed yet, I mean you guys literally get claimed almost straight away, and your deal with the gods should have made it even more likely that she would have been claimed by now."

"But what other explanation is there Annabeth. I mean, there are no other children of Poseidon in this camp and it certainly wasn't me who was controlling that water. Do you reckon that I should tell Chiron, or wait to speak to Abi first?"

"I would wait. I mean you don't want to be wrong, that could be pretty embarrassing now wouldn't it." She said with a cheeky grin on her face.

"You are always the best person to come to when I need some logical advice."

"Well I hope that isn't the only reason you keep me around." She said smiling sweetly at me.

"Well you are also a pretty good kisser." I said winking at her. Then I lowered my mouth to hers and I could feel her smiling against my lips. We deepened the kiss.

It was nice to know that she would no longer be worried about me being with another girl, she knew that she was my one and only.

We stayed kissing and cuddling, just trying to be as close to each other as possible, but I knew that she would have to leave my cabin before we both fell asleep. I would have laid there all night next to her, just watching her sleep, but I knew I couldn't. She got out of my bed and left my cabin, never even realising what was going to happen that night.


	11. Chapter 11

Abi's POV

I felt groggy when I woke up and I ached all over, it felt like I had gone about 10 rounds with mike Tyson. I could tell that I was covered in bruises and I really wasn't looking forward to seeing myself in a mirror.

I heard hurried footsteps coming towards me, I opened my eyes and turned my head in the direction that the noise was coming from. I saw a girl coming towards me, the sunlight was in my eyes but I could still make out that it was Annabeth, and she definitely didn't look happy.

"What have you done with him you freak?!" she screamed at me. I was so confused, I didn't have a clue what she was on about.

"I haven't left my bed since I got here Annabeth. What are you acting so crazy about?" I tried to keep my voice calm and compassionate, knowing that something must have really gone wrong to elicit this kind of response from a girl who was usually so calm and collected.

"Like hades you don't know what's going on. You took him didn't you? Bring him back" I could see that she was on the verge of tears.

"Annabeth, I really don't know what you are talking about" I said whilst pulling myself into a sitting position, if this was to get nasty then I really didn't want to be vulnerable lying on my back.

"So you're going to play dumb? OK, I will tell you, but you already know what's going on. Percy is missing. He isn't in his cabin, he isn't at the lake, he isn't in the big house, and he isn't in the dining pavilion. I called his mother, he isn't there. I tried his mobile and it just goes straight to voicemail. Percy is gone and you have done something to cause this, know it. You turn up, act all buddy with Percy and a couple of days later he goes missing. Don't tell me that there isn't anything remotely fishy about this whole situation."

By now I could see that she was literally shaking with anger. She must have exhausted all other possibilities in order to narrowing it down to becoming my fault, this wasn't logical and it must be driving her crazy.

"Look, Annabeth, I promise you that I had nothing to do with this. He might juts be in the woods, maybe wanting to get some alone time." I said with a questioning tone. It really wasn't nice watching someone break down right in front of you.

"No, I can feel it. He's gone Abi. He has just disappeared. He wouldn't have juts left me without saying anything so something is definitely wrong, and believe me, I am going to get to the bottom of it."

She stormed out of the tent and left me just stuttering sitting in my bed. He couldn't really be gone, could he? Surely he would just turn up in a couple of hours with that cheeky grin on his face and everything would be fine again.

But I also had a bad feeling, Percy told me that sometimes Demigods get dreams that aren't actually dreams, they are real. And I had a far from pleasant dream during my sleep about Percy, but there were other people there as well. In total there were 7 of them. I decided that I would keep this from Annabeth in case she accused me anymore. Better to keep it to myself than have my head bitten off by her, believe me, that girl was scary.

I decided that I had spent too much time already in this bed and needed to get outside, to really know what was going on. Maybe I would go talk to Chiron and see what he had to say about the whole situation.

I moved off of the bed and found my clothes in a pile nearby. There were some patches of stained blood on them and they smelt a bit of smoke, but other than that they were still OK. Wearable anyway. I got changed in a hurry, checking the pocket of my jeans for my lipstick, and sure enough it was there, like I knew it would be.

I was just about the leave the infirmary when a blonde boy walked in. He must have been around my age. He was tall and slender and he looked like he should be in Miami, or somewhere, surfing on the beach.

"And where do you think you are going?" he said. Obviously, he was the one in charge of the infirmary, he must have been like the camp's resident doctor.

"I am leaving, I need to know what is happening out there."

"Not on my watch you're not. You need to rest and stay in bed until you are fully better. Ambrosia and nectar work miracles, but believe me. They need their time."

"Please, I have got to see what is going on. I need to talk to Chiron. When you were gone, Annabeth came bursting in here shouting at me that Percy is missing and that its my fault."

"I think that is another reason to stay in here. You see, Percy is a bit of a treasure in this camp and believe me the whole camp knows about his 'disappearance' and Annabeth is not the only one with that theory. At the minute I think it might be safer if you stay in here."

"No. I am not going to just sit about and wait until it all calms down. They aren't going to stop accusing me, so I need to tell them that it wasn't me. I need them to believe that I didn't take Percy. No get out of my way, or I will make you. I may be sore, but I am not scared of a fight."

The boy just held up his hands in a sign of submission.

"Look, Abi, I am not going to fight with you to stop you leaving, my purpose is just to inform people what I recommend of them. I am not going to force you to stay against your will."

He stepped aside and let me pass.

"Just as I was at the exit, I turned around "I forgot to say thank you for healing me, I don't sound it, but believe me, I am extremely grateful. I don't even know your name."

"I was just doing my job, and it is Will, Will solace if you must know." He smiled as I passed through the exit and left the calm infirmary behind.

Will was right, the camp was literally in chaos. People were running about left right and centre. There was a large crowd bunched together outside the big house and I had to fight my way through so that I could get to the front.

As I passed people I got the dirtiest looks and I could hear them whispering my name. Why did everyone have to think that it was my fault? As soon as I got to the front, I understood why. On the porch area stood two girls that I recognised immediately, one with long blonde hair and one with short mousy brown locks. Of course it would be Clarisse and Annabeth, the crazy girl who's boyfriend had just gone missing after spending a bit his time training me and the girl who has got the worse grudge on me in the world.

I mean, Clarisse didn't even really like Percy, they didn't get along. And now she is spearheading the campaign to get him back, which funnily enough ran alongside the theory that it was me that took him in the first place, figures!

I hear them shouting, but over the voices of everyone else, I couldn't really make out what they are saying. All I know was that my name was being thrown around a lot and I didn't really like it.

I pushed my way all the way to the front of the crowd and moved up onto the porch with the two other girls. Annabeth just gave me a hellish stare, my Clarisse moved to block Annabeth from me, standing directly in front of her, as if to protect her.

"What the hell Clarisse? Are you seriously protecting her now? What do you think I am going to do to her? I just want to speak to Chiron as none of the rest of you seem to have any kind of common sense."

"I don't know Abi, how about you tell us what you did to Percy and then we won't need any of this awkwardness."

"For the finale time, I have nothing to do with the fact that Percy is no longer here. Maybe he chose to leave because he couldn't deal with either of your bullshit anymore, huh? Ever thought about that Annabeth? Maybe her was just tired of you and wanted someone who would actually treat him like he wasn't a certified idiot." Annabeth looked hurt, well what little I could see of her behind the mass that was Clarisse.

I didn't mean to be so harsh, but right now I was not in the mood for anything like this. I wanted nothing more than to apologise to Annabeth, to tell her that I know Percy loved her and would never leave her. But if I did, then people would see me as a pushover, and that was something I certainly didn't want to be thought of as.

I shoved Clarisse out of my way and strode into the big house. I heard Clarisse call out behind me "You can't just go barging in there. You have to be invited in. Mr D isn't going to be happy."

I didn't really care what she had to say, I just wanted to talk to Chiron and I wanted to do it now!

Turned out, Chiron knew nothing more than the rest of us, which wasn't really much help. I was able to sneak out of the back of the house, without the mass seeing me. I decided that it would be best if I kept a low profile at the minute, I couldn't really be bothered with arguments.

I knew that I couldn't go back to the cabin, people would definitely be in there. I couldn't go train because that place was never empty. I decided that the best I could do would be to go into the woods. Even if there were people in there, the place was so big that I was sure that I wouldn't be found.

As I reached the edge of the woods, I walked straight in. It's amazing how well the trees are able to block out the sunlight. Beneath the canopy, it seemed like dusk, however it could not have been much past midday. I walked further and further into the woods, just wanting as much distance from me and the other campers as possible.

I really wished that Percy was here, I mean sure this whole thing would not be happening if he was here. But I just missed his company, and I knew that he would believe me when I said that I had nothing to do with it. He seemed to be able to see me clearly for who I really am, which is a trait that is not shared with the other campers.

They mostly just know me for taking out Clarisse, they probably think of me as an anger-fuelled destructive force. But really I am just scared, scared about what people would think of me if I did back down, scared that I am so far away from home, scared that the parents I grew up with, the people that I thought were my family weren't even related to me.

By now I had stopped walking and I just collapsed onto the floor and curled in on myself, in a foetal position. I couldn't stop the tears that streaked down my face, though I didn't even care anymore. People here now hated me so why should I give a shit if they saw me cry. Maybe they would realise that I am not made of steel like Clarisse seems to be. Maybe they will not see that I am as tactical as Annabeth is. Maybe they might actually pity the new girl and realise that they are just directing all their worry and fear about Percy onto a person that cannot fight back against all of them, I knew that they just needed someone to blame, sadly that position had obviously fallen on me.

The best thing that I could do would be to lay low for the time being. Maybe I could even run away, get back to the airport and somehow board a plane to England. Go back to my regular life, my family, my friends, and forget this thing like it had all been some kind of crazy dream.

Then I heard footsteps to the right of me and the voice of a young boy "For what its worth, I believe you"


	12. Chapter 12

I turned my body to the sound of the voice and saw a boy who was just skin and bones really. He had awfully pale skin and dark black contrasting hair. He wore all black and from his waist hung a sword that seemed to absorb the surrounding light. I looked up to his face and saw dark purple rings underneath his eyes, as if he hadn't slept in weeks. He looked tired, the expression looked as if it belonged on an old man, not the face of a 14 year old child.

"You're Nico aren't you? Percy told me about you. You have quite a past for someone as young as yourself"

"Yes I am" he said, matter-of-factly.

"Why do you believe me? Why aren't you following Clarisse and Annabeth and the rest of the entire camp?"

"Believe me, neither of those two girls are my favourite people. They are to be respected, but not entirely trusted in my eyes. And also I am not such a sheep as the rest of the idiots here. I don't really belong"

"You are a Demigod, where else would you belong?"

"I am a child of Hades. Think about it. Hades has no throne on Olympus, therefore people here believe that he should not have a cabin either. I am not exactly loved."

"well that makes two of us."

"Don't worry, it'll blow over. You'll see"

"I don't understand why you are being so nice to me. Percy told me that you weren't nice to anyone."

"I guess that I can relate to you. And right now I feel like you need a friend. I may not be the best, but it is all I have to offer."

"Thank you Nico, but you still didn't answer my question. Why do you believe me?"

"I have been to many places today, trying to find some kind of trail for Percy's disappearance, but there is nothing. Which makes me think that something very powerful is working, something that no Demigod could do."

"What do you mean you have been following his trail? How could you search everywhere when you are just one boy?"

"I am able to travel through shadows, move to anyone on the planet by just stepping through the shadows. I will show you one day, but right now I need sleep or else I am going to pass out. Would you mind helping me back to the cabins, you can hide in the Hades one with me if you really wanted, but most people don't enjoy stepping one foot in there. I will tell you everything else I know when I wake back up, OK?"

"OK" I led him back, trying to remember the way I came. Soon enough the rest of the camp came into view and we headed towards the cabin. Thankfully the Hades cabin was quite close so that we weren't seen, I didn't really fancy someone kicking up a fuss right now. It was something that I could definitely do without.

I led to the door and just kind of stood awkwardly in the doorway, not really knowing what to do next. Nico turned and saw me standing there. "Feel free to come in, you can even take one of the bunks for the night if you are trying to keep out of sight. Believe me, no one ever comes in here, other than me."

I followed him into the Hades cabin and it was as ominous as I was expecting. Virtually everything was painted black, much like the clothes that Nico wore, and the small amount of light in the cabin from a small black candle on a table next to Nico's bed.

"Don't believe in conventional light, huh?"

He looked at me quizzically and then eyed up the candle, in the candlelight he looked even paler than before, merely a skeleton of the boy that he should have been. "Guess I like darkness, being a kid of Hades as all, can't blame me."

Nico flopped onto the nearest bed and I just quietly sat down on another. I didn't really know what I was doing in here. Wasn't there a rule about two campers of opposite sex not allowed in the same cabin alone? But then there was nowhere else I could really go without people being after me. This was probably the safest place for me currently, which I found a little ironic, being in the cabin of the god of death and all.

"Wake me up in about an hour, I might be a bit grouchy, but I should have got enough energy back. I need to tell Annabeth what I found out. Maybe then she won't be putting so much heat on you. But don't worry, feel free to stay here whilst I sleep, there isn't much in the way of entertainment but I am sure that you would rather be in here than out there." He said gesturing out of one of the windows.

"Thanks Nico. I mean it, I am sorry that I didn't make more of an effort when I first came to speak to you."

"I don't blame you, most of the kids here a scared of me. They literally tell ghost stories of me to scare the other campers. The scary part is though, that most of them are true. I guess I kind of owe Percy a lot and you two seemed close the past couple of days. The best I could do would be to look out for you."

I was about to say something when I heard his breathing become heavy and more regular, so I decided that I would let him sleep, he seemed like he definitely needed it.


	13. Chapter 13

I let Nico sleep a little over an hour before I woke him again. I didn't really want to wake him, he looked so peaceful when he slept. The lines of worry disappeared from his face and he looked like the kid he was meant to be, the happy kid he should have been if all of this hadn't gotten in the way. Percy had told me about Nico, about saving him and his sister, Bianca, at a school and Annabeth being taken. Then Bianca joining the hunt and leaving Nico, then her dying. That is definitely far too much for a young kid to bear. Percy couldn't blame him for hating him and neither could I. I don't even know what I would have done in Nico's situation. Suddenly finding yourself alone in the world, a world that you don't even really belong in. I thought I had it bad, but when you know someone like Nico, nothing could ever really seem that bad in comparison.

It took a couple of minutes to wake Nico, he seemed like he was in a really deep sleep and he woke up groggily.

"Sorry that I had to wake you. I just didn't really think that you would want to miss out on lunch." I apolagised.

"No, its fine. I couldn't sleep the whole day. I feel much better now, I hope it wasn't too lonely in here with no one to talk to"

"No it was fine. I needed some time to myself. Thanks for letting me stay here for a while."

"If you want me to go and get you some food and bring it back, I can?"

"No, I think it is time that I face people. I am sure enough of them are looking for me."

Nico got up from his bed and walked towards the door, gesturing me to follow. "Well you might as well get it over with then."

When we arrived at the dining pavilion, it was already very full, with more cabins streaming in from the sides. I looked around, unsure if this was a good idea or not, then I caught Tris's eye. He seemed surprised at first, but then relieved. I guess he had been looking for me after this morning's outburst at the big house, of course he had been there to see how much of a bitch I was, typical.

He gestured for me to go over and join him. I was apprehensive, but then I realised that I would literally have nowhere else to be if I didn't sit with the Hermes cabin, and I made my way over to the most crowded table in the hall.

I sat right on the end, next to Tris and avoided making eye contact with anyone. I could feel multiple eyes on me, but I didn't look up from my food. As I made my offering I sent a silent prayer to whoever my godly parent was to claim me soon because I literally couldn't take anymore of this.

I managed to get through lunch without any kind of confrontation, well almost. Right at the end, when I thought it was fine, that people were already starting to get over the shock about Percy being missing and finally accept that I had nothing to do with it. I heard Tris take a sharp inhale of breath next to me, telling me that something or someone was coming.

I felt movement coming to my side, I kept my head down, hoping that whoever it was, would pass. Then I felt hot breath in my air and the distinctive tone of Annabeth's voice "I know your little secret. Percy told me all about it, so don't think that I will keep it from everyone else. But if you tell me what you have done with Percy, then we can come to some arrangement. Let me know when you want to trade. So long Seaweed Bitch."

I kept my head down the whole time and for a couple of minutes after she had gone, until Tris told me that she was gone. I could feel that my cheeks were wet with tears, so I just brought my head up and wiped my face, hoping that it wouldn't be too noticeable that I was crying.

"What did she say to you?" asked Tris, it seemed like he was angry, but I couldn't really tell.

"Just the same old crap about me having something to do with Percy going missing. I don't know what to do Tris. Everyone here loves Annabeth, and I have only been here a couple of days so of course they are going to listen to me. She is going to turn everyone against me. What if I don't belong here, what if somehow everyone got it wrong. Maybe I am not like you, I just don't know where I fit in to all of this." I gestured around me.

"Abi, of course you belong here. There is nowhere else you belong more than here. Ever since you got here, this place has felt more like home for me than it has the whole time I have been here. You have made me feel like a somebody, you can't leave now!"

"I just don't know what to do. Everywhere I look, I see people glaring at me and whispering about me behind my back. Percy always told me that people here were like a family, a dysfunctional one at times, but always loved each other none the less. I feel like I have completely messed that up, me being here is causing people to pick sides, and my side is going to have far fewer than Annabeth and Clarisse's."

"No it won't. People will soon realise how stupid Annabeth sounds, and believe me, most people know that a hamster has a higher IQ than Clarisse. Annabeth is just being ruled by her grief right now, she can't see straight, much like the rest of the camp. But as soon as they realise that not only do you not have a reason, but also it would be almost impossible to steal Percy out of the camp without anyone noticing and without being eaten by the harpies if you were out after curfew."

"But, Tris, people aren't seeing it that way, aren't seeing it like you are. Tell me, if you hadn't known me over these couple of days, could you seriously tell me that you would still be on my side in all of this. That you wouldn't follow Annabeth, no matter how crazy her plan was?"

"Nah, she gets on my nerves most of the time anyway. And besides, it's not just me that doesn't believe a word that is coming out of Annabeth's mouth. Trust me, there are enough people on your side in all of this, they are just too nervous to come out and say it."

"Alright if you say so. If you don't mind, I am going to go for a walk to clear my head. I need to think a couple of things through. I will see you later though OK?" He looked disheartened, but I couldn't be worrying about that right now. There was something Annabeth had said that was majorly grating on me. What did she mean when she said 'Seaweed bitch'. Was it just referring to me being the one who took Percy? I didn't know the answer to that, I just hoped that Nico would be the right person to ask about this.

I left the dining Pavilion in search of Nico, but bumped into Rosie instead. I hadn't seen her recently and she looked more stressed out than ever before. We both almost fell to the ground when we bumped into each other, due to the speed that she was walking.

"Whoa, Rosie. What's the matter? You look so nervous."

"Oh dear, Grover isn't going to be happy that I am talking to you. He is making every available satyr go out and search for Percy Jackson. And that is what I need to be doing, but I don't feel like I can leave you."

"Percy told me about Grover and I am guessing that he is agreeing with Annabeth's plan? That is the reason that you aren't allow to be seen with me?"

"He doesn't agree with it as such, he just finds it suspicious is all."

"But you don't believe it do you? Please tell me that you don't think that I had anything to do with Percy going missing." I could feel tears in my eyes, I couldn't count the amount of times that I had wanted to cry since I had been here now, and Rosie telling me that she thinks I am some kind of kidnapped would be the last straw.

She pulled me into a tight hug, one to reassure me that nothing had changed. That we were still the same people that we were when we left England. "Abi, I know it had nothing to do with you. How could you even think that? I am sorry that I haven't been seeing much of you lately, I couldn't imagine how much you are going through, but there is just so much going on and now this is just what is going to tip everyone over the edge. I promise that we will talk properly soon, like we used to. It will be like the good old time, just minus Charlotte. Gods how I miss everyone back home, I wish for both of our sakes that we could go back, but you aren't safe there anymore. Now I really need to go, I am meant to be meeting Grover, and I am already late. But trust me, this will all blow over soon enough, and then people will be able to purely focus on finding Percy."

Just like that she ran off, or should I say trotted off. I couldn't remember what I was meant to be doing and then it came back to me that I was meant to be looking for Nico, hoping that he could shed some light on the whole 'Seaweed bitch' fiasco. I headed off in the direction of the Hades cabin, hoping that there wouldn't be any trouble before I even got there.


End file.
